Un ami si près du coeur
by Vernon E. Verne
Summary: Lors d'une mission diplomatique, Shikamaru et Temari se 'rapprochent' et cette nouvelle affecte beaucoup Choji. Voyant son ami dépérir, Shika va s'interroger sur leur relation et il devra faire un choix. Première Fanfiction. Lime Hetero. Lemon Yaoi. Happy End. Surement guimauve.
1. Mission

Note de l'auteur: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Cette histoire est un Shikachou ou plutôt un ChouShika ;) Ils vont définitivement s'envoyer en l'air alors si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas. C'est ma première Fanfic, je suis la pour apprendre alors je prend les critiques constructives. Wow le format de texte me fait vraiment bizarre alors ça se peut qu'au début mes paragraphes soient tout croches. :/ Sinon bonne lecture :)

Depuis tout petit, Shikamaru ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles. La seule qu'il connaissait vraiment, c'était Ino, et encore, celle-ci l'irritait plus qu'autre chose. Pour Shikamaru il existe deux catégories de femmes : les greluches et les vipères colériques. Temari faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Néanmoins, dans le monde du ninja paresseux, Temari occupait une place à part.

En effet, malgré qu'elle soit colérique et autoritaire…elle lui plaisait assez car elle avait de la répartie. Travailler avec elle ne le dérangeait donc pas outre mesure. Il râlait pour la forme mais le fait est qu'elle était de bien meilleure compagnie qu'une fille comme Ino ou comme Sakura. Toutefois, il ne l'avait jamais envisagée de façon sentimentale. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment en couple et sa sexualité se résumait à des érections matinales biens vites soulagée sous la douche. Or avec Temari, les choses étaient devenues peu à peu assez compliqué après une certaine mission diplomatique.

En fait, tout dans cette journée laissait présager qu'elle sortirait de l'ordinaire. Shikamaru s'était réveillé à 8h, n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir puis il n'était pas parvenu à éjaculer sous la douche durand sa branlette matinale et avait donc commencé sa journée frustré et irritable. Dans la cuisine ses parents étaient introuvables et des gloussements louches s'échappaient de leurs chambres à coucher. Craintif à l'idée d'entendre des choses qu'il pourrait regretter, il avait quitté la maison sans déjeuner. C'est en se dirigeant vers la maison de Chouji qu'il fût intercepté par Rock Lee;

''Shikamaru, qu'elle joie de te croiser de si bon matin! Il est rare de te voir éveillé si tôt! Qu'elle vigoureuse et inspirante jeunesse émane de toi! Ce doit être cet air printanier qui nous revigore tous.''

''Humph''marmonna Shikamaru, n'essayant même pas d'avoir l'air intéressé par les propos nébuleux du flamboyant ninja.

''Justement l'Hokage m'avait demandé de te dire qu'elle souhaite te voir dans son bureau. Va-s-y vite, puisque la sève du printemps t'anime.''

''Galère…''

Ignorant Lee qui s'élançait joyeusement en sautant à cloche-pied, le Nara marcha en traînant les pieds jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Une fois dans le bureau de vénérable mais terrifiante femme, Shikamaru apprit ce qui l'attendait : une mission diplomatique avec la sœur d'un psychopathe notoire, nouvellement Kazekage. Celle-ci était venue, seule, annoncer le nouveau poste de Gaara aux dirigeant de Konoha. Cependant, un attentat contre un ambassadeur de Oto avait eu lieu dans le village caché de Ame, village que Témari devait traverser pour rejoindre Suna. Par mesure de précaution, Tsunade voulait que Shikamaru accompagne la sœur du Kazekage, puisqu'ils semblaient ''si bien s'entendre''.

''Alors le misogyne, es-tu content de me voir au moins?'' lui lança-t-elle.

''Ça aurais pu être pire alors disons que oui, pour cette fois.''

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua qu'elle rougissait légèrement. ''Oh oh…ça, c'est mauvais signe en ce qui me concerne.'' Se dit-il, et il avait totalement raison.

Il paqueta ses affaires et ils partirent dans la même matinée. Finalement la traversée du village d'Ame ne présenta aucune difficulté au point de vue militaire. Le seul incident notable se produisit quand une vieille femme les intercepta pour leur dire qu'ils formaient un très joli couple et, accessoirement, essayer de leur vendre un porte bonheur de fertilité. Shikamaru refusa bien évidement avec virulence mais, chose étonnante, Témari ne fit que glousser. Plus tard quand ils furent dans le bois à l'orée du village elle lui dit :

''Tu as été trop dur avec la vieille, le flemmard.''

''Et toi pas assez! Tu n'as absolument rien dit alors qu'elle insinuait clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous.'' Lui répondit-il.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui. Il recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre un arbre. Elle plaça ses mains contre le tronc de part et d'autre de son visage et lui dit :

''Oh allez, ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous.''

''Je…je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire! Écarte-toi de moi!''

Mais juste au moment où Shikamaru allait se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune Kunoishi, celle-ci plaqua ses lèvres contre sa bouche et écrasa sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle détacha la queue de cheval du ninja et plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure tout en glissant sournoisement une jambe entre ses cuisses. Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas? Tout simplement parce que Shikamaru Nara, le génie, le surdoué de Konoha avait à cet instant précis, pété un plomb. Ses nerfs, déjà éprouvé par la journée l'avaient lâché. Son esprit fatigué n'avait pas envie de se mêler de cela et la seule partie de lui qui consentit à gérer la situation fût son corps.

Quand la langue de la blonde força la barrière de ses lèvres, ce fût comme un déclic. Fuck sa réputation de paresseux misogyne, fuck la mission, fuck les conséquences, fuck tout ce qui n'était cette langue brûlante et ce corps chaud contre le sien. La blonde frotta en cadence son bassin contre les hanches de Shikamaru. La réaction espérée ne se fit pas attendre et le membre de ce dernier durcit douloureusement. Le brun émit un glapissement de surprise quand la kunoishi empoigna son sexe tendu au travers de son pantalon. Elle gloussa.

''Jamais fait avant alors?''

''Non, bordel de merde, n..non.''

''Alors dans ce cas j'ai une idée de ce qui pourrais te plaire…''

Soudainement elle se mit à genoux, ouvrit sa braguette, en sorti son membre et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Shikamaru crut mourir. L'univers entier se résumait maintenant à cette bouche qui montait et descendait le long de sa hampe. À cette langue qui tourbillonnait autour de son gland. La délivrance approchait rapidement. Trop rapidement.

''Ah, ah, attend un peu! Je…tu…ralentis sinon je vais jouir. Oh kami-Sama!'' Le pauvre perdait ses moyens.

Temari se recula un peu et lui dit :

''Alors tant mieux, dépêche-toi, je crois que j'entends des gens au loin. On ne doit absolument pas se faire surprendre!''

Pour se dépêcher, il se dépêcha! À peine son sexe fût-il dans la bouche de la femme ninja qu'il éjacula contre son palais; son cri étouffé à grand peine par son poing qu'il mordait.

Elle cracha discrètement sur le sol, se releva et réajusta ses vêtements. Shikamaru avait de la difficulté à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Le rire de Temari le ramena à la réalité.

''Pourquoi tu rigole? Bon sang tu crois que c'est un moment pour rire?''

''Oh rien, c'est juste que j'imaginais la tête que fera Kankuro quand je lui dirais que nous sommes ensemble.''

Sur ce, elle ramassa son éventail et commença à marcher.

''Tu viens?''

''Oui, oui, j'arrive. Galère…''

Oh misère…dans quel cauchemar venait-il de tomber?

Note de l'auteur de la fin: La suite ne saurait tarder. Désolé pour le genre de lemon Hétéro, vraiment pas mon genre mais bon...c'était nécessaire à l'histoire. J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous a pas brûlé les yeux. Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît ^^


	2. Répercussion

Titre : Un ami si près du cœur.

Crédit : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ChoujiXShikamaru

Rating : M pour présence de lemon

Note de l'auteur : Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'essaie de m'adapter à la méthodologie de ce site et de ''clarifier'' un peu ma mise en page. Ça me fait tout drôle d'écrire et de publier ici. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent mais bon…il faut bien commencer quelque part!

Chapitre : 2

Suite à ''l'incident'' avec Temari, Shikamaru était dans une situation assez délicate. À leur arrivée à Suna, il avait espéré que la blonde ne dirait rien à personne à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Au final elle n'avait pas donné les détails scabreux mais avait tout de même été incapable de se retenir de parler de ce qu'elle appelait leur ''couple''. Dès son arrivée dans le bureau du Kazekage elle s'était écriée devant ses deux frères ainsi que l'ensemble du conseil des anciens :

''Ça y est! On est enfin ensemble!''

''Quoi?! Ensemble comme dans un couple?'' s'exclama Kankuro, abasourdi.

''Absolument. Il faut dire que c'était évident que ça allait finir comme ça.'' Dit-elle.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par évident?'' répondit Shikamaru.

''Oh voyons, ne fait pas l'innocent. Même pendant le tournoi il y avait un genre de tension sexuelle entre nous. On est fait pour être ensemble! Je l'ai su à la minute où je t'ai vu…''

Elle le regardait avec un regard tellement fier, confiant et tellement amoureux que l'idée qu'elle avait peut-être raison traversa son esprit. Après tout il ne connaissait rien à l'amour alors peut-être que c'était ça? Il avait beaucoup apprécié le moment passé dans les bois avec elle et elle lui paraissait moins irritante que les autres filles…alors pourquoi pas?

''Tu as sans doute raison.'' Lui répondit dit-il, interdit.

Kankuro qui observait la scène, semblait carrément sceptique. Il savait que sa sœur pouvait être très déterminée dans ses choix et qu'elle ne se souciait que peu de l'opinion des autres. Il n'était pas certain que le ninja paresseux veuille vraiment les mêmes choses que sa sœur. Les diplomates présents dans la salle s'acharnaient tous à fixer un point au plafond ou à avoir l'air occupé. Quant à Gaara…il observait son désormais beau-frère avec un regard à faire frémir les morts. Son visage pâle n'exprimait aucune émotion et ses grands yeux vitreux, entourés de cernes profondes eurent raison de la patience de Shikamaru. Celui-ci tourna les talons avec l'intention de quitter la salle, le village et idéalement le pays mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire deux pas Temari l'agrippa fermement par le bras, déposa son rapport sur le bureau du Kazekage et se proposa de lui faire visiter Suna. Aucune fuite possible. Il n'était pas connu pour sa finesse avec les femmes mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un goujat. Elle l'avait sucé bordel! Il avait donc un genre de dette envers elle. Le fait qu'elle puisse à nouveau envisager de lui faire du bien avec sa bouche était également un élément à ne pas négliger.

La journée passat sans anicroche notable. Temari lui fit visiter le village, l'amena manger dans le meilleur restaurant de Suna et lui montra les plus beaux paysage que ce coin de pays permettait de voir. Ils discutèrent de politique, de religion, de philosophie et de technique de combat. À la fin de la journée, Shikamaru n'eut d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il avait passé une très belle journée avec elle. La seule personne avec qui il s'entendait aussi bien, c'était son ami d'enfance, Choji. Quoiqu'avec son binôme, il agissait plus naturellement qu'avec la blonde. Avec son meilleur ami, il se sentait totalement lui-même alors qu'avec Temari, même s'ils avaient des choses en commun, il se sentait obligé de bien paraître. De ne montrer que le meilleur de lui-même. Elle avait aussi cette manie de marcher continuellement alors qu'il ne rêvait que de s'allonger à l'ombre d'un arbre et de contempler les nuages. À la fin de la journée il décida de rentrer directement à Konoha. Et ce, malgré les protestations de Temari :

''Reste encore quelques jours. S'il te plait…''

Il se senti fléchir jusqu'au moment où elle rajouta :

''Oh allez, bébé. Je suis sure qu'on pourrait s'amuser tous les deux.''

Bébé!? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air du genre de gars qu'on appelle bébé? Il était un ninja, un stratège, un génie! Et non pas son lapin en sucre ou n'importe lequel de ces surnoms débiles. Il faudrait l'enterrer vivant avant qu'il soit le ''bébé'' d'une femme. Même sa mère ne l'appelait pas comme ça.

''Écoute, Temari…Je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi. J'aimerais rester, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas.''

Sur ces sages, mais mensongères paroles, il repartit vers son village. Shikamaru avait besoin de faire le point sur tout ça, d'en parler avec Choji et de se vider l'esprit. Mais une fois arrivé à son village : Coup de théâtre! Tout le monde était déjà au courant et ses amis l'attendaient de pied ferme. À peine franchit-il les portes de Konoha qu'Ino se jeta dans ses bras, le bousculant gentiment.

''Espèce de sale petit cachotier! Tu nous avais bien caché ça!''

''Mais…de quoi parles-tu, femme galère?'' demanda-t-il confusément.

''Ne fait pas l'innocent…Neji était en mission et il vous a croisé dans les bois. Temari et toi sembliez très…_intimes_. Huhuhu''

Oh meeeeerde. A dix mètres derrière Ino, appuyé avec décontraction contre un mur et le regardant avec un regard haineux : le seul, l'unique Neji Hyuga. Froid, pragmatique, hautain et en colère. Shikamaru senti un frisson lui parcourir la colonne en pensant à ce que l'autre avait vu. Kami-Sama que c'était embarrassant! C'était donc sa présence que Temari avait senti dans les bois. Les choses pouvaient-elles vraiment être pires?

''POUAHAHAHA! Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? Tu t'es fait la fille du désert? La sœur du psychopathe?!'' S'exclama Kiba en lui flanquant une virile claque dans le dos.

''Pfff…je dois aller remettre mon rapport de mission à l'Hokage. Fichez-moi la paix, vous êtes lourds à la fin.''

Y avait-il une personne dans ce village qui n'était pas au courant? Même une fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage, celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil grivois. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué…il y a peine deux jours personne ne l'aurait imaginé avec une fille et maintenant il avait une petite amie vachement entreprenante et il était devenu publiquement ''le gars qui a fait des saloperies dans le bois''. Tout avait dérapé si vite qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Tout un retournement de situation. Il avait décidément besoin de consulter son meilleur ami sur la question. D'ailleurs où était Choji? Normalement celui-ci venait le rejoindre à chaque retour de mission. Dans l'horreur et l'humiliation de son arrivé, il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de son coéquipier. Même si sa journée avait été longue et qu'il commençait à se faire tard, il décida de se rendre chez Choji. Il se sentait bouleversé et il sentait que seul son ami d'enfance pouvait l'aider à voir clair dans tout ça. Quand il cogna à la porte, ce fût la mère de Choji qui ouvrit. Elle semblait soulagée de le voir et le serra contre son opulente poitrine.

''Enfin tu es là! Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Choji depuis cet après-midi mais il ne sort plus de sa chambre. Te voir lui fera sans doute du bien.''

Comme à son habitude, il entra dans la chambre de son ami sans frapper mais le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était loin d'être habituel. Choji était prostré sur son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture et allongé face au mur. Bien qu'il eût sans doute entendu le son de la porte qui s'ouvre, il ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand Shikamaru s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Son manque de réaction tordait le cœur de Shika, il n'avait jamais vu le gros ninja dans cet état. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

''Hey Choji…Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

''…''' seul le silence lui répondit. Ça devenait vraiment inquiétant.

''Choji, mon vieux, ma vie a basculé aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais j'ai besoin de toi. Alors parle-moi s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui vient de m'arriver.'' Dit-il.

Choji se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. Shika senti sa gorge s'assécher d'un seul coup. L'Akimichi avait le visage défait et les yeux rouges comme quelqu'un qui a passé beaucoup de temps à pleurer.

''Je suis au courant. Tout le monde est au courant pour toi et la pétasse de Suna.'' Le ton de Choji était sec, cassant. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

''Écoute, si c'est parce que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, je n'y peux rien. Ça vient tout juste d'arriver.'' Shikamaru se justifiait, mais il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il devait se sentir coupable.

''Ça n'a rien à voir, j'aurais autant aimé ne pas le savoir! Je n'en ai rien à foutre.''

''Alors où est le problème? C'est parce que j'ai une petite amie et toi non c'est ça? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, je suis certain qu'un jour tu vas rencontrer la fille idéale.''

''ARRÊTE!'' Choji s'était levé d'un bond. ''Tu ne comprends rien!'' Poursuivit-il.

''Alors explique moi…'' Répondit Shikamaru en se levant à son tour.

''Non…Juste…je ne peux pas. Si tu n'as pas compris par toi-même alors soit tu n'es pas le génie que tout le monde dit que tu es, soit tu te voile la face. Sors de chez moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.'' Dit-il en fixant Shikamaru de ses yeux plein d'eau.

''Mais…je suis sûr qu'on peut en parler…'' Tenta Shikamaru.

''VA-T'EN!''

Le Nara sursauta. Jamais Choji ne lui avait crié dessus auparavant. Il quitta la chambre de son meilleur ami, de son seul vrai ami et quitta la maison de ceux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme une deuxième famille. Une fois chez lui, il monta directement à sa chambre sans saluer ses parents. Ce n'est qu'une fois allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer. La journée avait été lourde d'émotion et de rebondissement et surtout il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Choji. Jamais à ce point. Plus il y pensait, plus ses sanglots redoublaient. Qu'avait-il fait pour que son meilleur ami lui en veuille à ce point? Plus important que son début de relation avec Temari, plus important encore que sa réputation au près du village de la feuille... son amitié avec Choji. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas, sous aucun prétexte. C'est tourmenté et la tête pleine de préoccupation que Shikamaru s'endormit cette nuit-là, le visage encore humide de ses larmes.

Note de l'auteur de la fin : Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2. Il me semble un peu meilleur que le premier Pensez à laisser une review, que j'aille un feed-back.


	3. Révélation

Titre : Un ami si près du cœur.

Crédit : Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto… Mais l'histoire est inspirée de ma propre histoire d'amour ;)

Pairing : Choji X Shikamaru, il y a eu un peu de Shika X Tema mais juste une pincée.

Rating : M pour présence de lemon.

Note de l'auteur : Wow…alors vous me lisez? Merci! Ça alors, ça commence à me mettre la pression. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux et on verra. Ce chapitre-ci c'est beaucoup de réflexion et pas tant d'action. Pour le moment je suis plutôt contente de ce que ça donne, surtout parce ce que c'est un couple assez rare.

Chapitre 3

Au matin, Shikamaru se réveilla serein et d'excellente humeur. En fait, il avait tout oublié de la journée précédente. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la cuisine que ses parents le ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité :

''Alors, fils, quand est-ce que tu nous la présente?'' lui-demanda son père.

''Vous présentez qui?'' répondit Shikamaru en picorant distraitement dans son assiette. Alors que son père allait lui répondre, sa mère surgit dans la cuisine et s'écria :

''Mais la fille de Suna pardi! Tout le monde en parle. Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois trouvé une petite amie sans nous le dire! Allez, quand l'invite-tu à la maison?''

.Sang. Tout lui revint d'un coup. La mission, la forêt, la bouche de Temari sur son sexe, l'esclandre et…Choji. ''TOC.'' Il laissa bruyamment retomber sa tête sur la table. Son père lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et lui dit doucement :

''Tu sais fils…ta mère et moi on ne t'en a jamais parlé mais on commençait sérieusement à se demander si tu ne préférais pas les hommes.''

Shikamaru se leva et quitta précipitamment la table. Il avait besoin de tirer tout ça au clair. Tout d'abord, analyser la situation. Son esprit s'organisa :

''Pourquoi avait-il laissé Temari lui faire toute ces choses?'' La réponse fusa dans son esprit. Il l'avait laissé faire parce qu'il éprouvait du désir pour elle. Parce que quand elle l'avait touché, il avait senti un brasier embraser ses reins. Ça devait bien vouloir dire qu'il n'était pas gay alors.

''Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Temari?'' Pas…pas particulièrement. Ils s'entendaient bien mais pensait-il faire sa vie avec elle? Non. Shika savait bien peu de chose de l'amour mais ce n'était assurément pas cela. Elle ne lui manquait pas et au fond c'était bien plus du désir que de l'amour.

''Que devait-il faire par rapport à son tout récent couple?'' Pour avoir un comportement cohérent avec la norme sociale il _devait_ sortir avec Temari. Le fait qu'ils aient eu un rapport sexuel l'obligeait à la désigner comme sa petite-amie pour les deux prochains mois minimum. Par la suite une rupture pourrait bien passer mais avant…ça serait déplacé. Le bon côté c'était que maintenant ses parents ne mettraient plus en doute son hétérosexualité pour un sacré bout de temps.

''Pourquoi Choji était-il en colère contre lui?'' Bon, bon, bon… ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit en premier et ce n'était pas non-plus parce que Choji n'avait pas de copine contrairement à lui. Pour quelle raison ça pouvait être alors? Peut-être qu'il avait peur de perdre sa place à ses côtés… Mais ça serait absurde car jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer son meilleur ami. Et puis ce serait un peu étrange que Choji lui fasse une crise de jalousie, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient un couple. Encore qu'ils étaient tellement proches…trop proches. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se remémorait tous ces après-midi passé à regarder les nuages allongé à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule. Et puis c'était quand même un peu bizarre qu'ils dorment en cuillère en mission. Qui d'autre fait ça? Mouais…pas étonnant que ses parents aient cru qu'il était homo.

Non. Décidément il devait aller lui en parler et mettre les points sur les i de leur relation.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il marcha jusqu'à la maison de Choji. Cette fois ce fût le père de ce dernier qui ouvrit la porte. Shikamaru se sentait un peu intimidé mais il lui demada :

''Hum…est-ce que Choji est là?''

''Oui.'' Lui répondit le père sans toutefois lui céder le passage.

''Et est-ce que je peux lui parler?'' Le brun commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

''…Non''

Et merde. Et voilà que Chôza aussi lui en voulait. Il allait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour que l'homme le laisse entrer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il entendit la voix de Choji qui lui parvenait de l'intérieur.

''Papa? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est Shikamaru à la porte?''

''Euh..non'' Marmonna-t'il.

''CHOJI! C'est moi, écoute je suis désolé. Si je t'ai blessé je te jure que c'était involontaire. Il faut qu'on en parle, je ne veux pas te perdre…''

Choji soupir lourdement et écarta son père.

''Suis-moi. On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.'' Choji semblait horriblement sérieux. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la maison puis dans sa chambre. Il le fît ensuite s'assoir sur son lit et il prit place à ses côtés. Après un court moment de silence, le gros garçon prit la parole.

''On peut parler ici. Mais pas trop fort, mon père est à deux doigts de te foutre dehors.''Shikamaru était consterné.

''Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ton père me déteste, pour que tu me déteste. Je…''

''Je ne te déteste pas!'' l'interrompît Choji.''Je ne pourrais jamais te détester.''

''Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' dit Shikamaru.

''Le problème…le problème c'est que je t'aime.'' Lui avoua- t'il en un souffle.

''Mais ce n'est pas un problème, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu es comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.''

''Non tu ne comprends pas!'' Choji se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Il fit alors la chose la plus courageuse de sa vie. Il avoua son amour à son meilleur ami :

''Je ne t'aime pas comme un frère. Je t'aime comme dans ''Je t'aime pour vrai.'' Shikamaru je suis amoureux de toi. J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi et j'avais prévu de ne jamais te le dire. Je le sais bien que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme moi je t'aime. Mais avec cette fille de Suna…ça m'a mis tellement en colère. J'aurais souhaité que ça soit moi dans le bois avec toi cette journée-là. Et à chaque fois qu'on revient de mission j'ai juste hâte à la prochaine pour pouvoir dormir près de toi. Je sais que c'est mal. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de faire passer mes émotions avant notre amitié mais là, ici, tout de suite…je n'en peux plus.''

Durant la tirade son ami, Shikamaru s'était levé et il était maintenant complètement figé. Ils étaient face à face. Son ami s'avança d'un pas. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

''Je n'en peux plus.'' Répéta Choji tout bas.

Sa grande main caressa en douceur la joue de Shikamaru puis elle glissa sur sa nuque et Shika senti une rivière glacée de frisson descendre le long de sa colonne. Et enfin, ENFIN Choji approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, chaud et tendre. Quand il senti quelque chose d'humide contre sa lèvre supérieure, il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, sans vraiment y penser. Leurs langues se caressèrent langoureusement. Shikamaru avait la tête qui tourne et des papillons dans l'estomac. Son corps entier avait la chair de poule et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La main de Choji remonta à l'arrière de sa tête et il lui détacha les cheveux. Ce fût comme un déclic pour lui.

Il se recula, bafouilla et quitta la chambre en courant…laissant derrière lui un Choji désemparé, une main sur les lèvres et l'autre serrant entre ses doigts un petit élastique noir.

Note de l'auteur de la fin. Et voilà! Encore deux chapitre et je vous fait un lemon (non parce que franchement si je l'écrivait tout de suite ça ne serait pas réaliste). D'ailleur ça ne fait pas trop OOC? J'espère que vous avez aimé. :D


End file.
